<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm Hues by eurydicesflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262732">Warm Hues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydicesflower/pseuds/eurydicesflower'>eurydicesflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Hungry Days AU, Light Angst, No beta we die like ace, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some flustered high school kids, both robin and zoro will eventually realize their feelings, but not anymore bc i can now work on this yes, nami and sanji as wingmen for zoro, sanji is a good friend, very slow build bc school works wont let me work on this damn, zoro and perona are siblings, zoro takes too long to confess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydicesflower/pseuds/eurydicesflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>First impressions are, sometimes, actually wrong.</em>
</p>
<p>Zoro never actually knew that it will eventually lead to him falling for someone, especially to his friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracule Mihawk/Perona, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates &amp; Roronoa Zoro, Nami &amp; Roronoa Zoro, Nico Robin &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro, Perona &amp; Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro &amp; Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. gloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just a ficlet for zorobin inspired by a fanart that i saw last month and pls do enjoy!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoro decided to be left alone in the classroom. Not that he didn’t want to spend time with his friends, but he just wanted this time to take a nap. He placed his head on the desk. Not long after more or less twenty minutes, someone knocked on the wooden desk.</p>
<p>He looked up to the stranger.</p>
<p>It was Robin, Luffy’s new friend, which is technically now his friend, too. He quite expected that Luffy will befriend her right after Nami introduced her to his friends. He groggily stared at her as Robin stood in front of him, barely making eye contact.</p>
<p>“Hey.” she told him as Zoro yawned before her.</p>
<p>“Hmm?” Zoro feign with interest, not wanting her to disturb his nap. Despite meeting Robin way back, there is still cold distance between them which really felt odd even to him. There are people who always assume that both of them are neither friends or foe since Zoro looked wary as ever when it comes to Robin. He can’t further explain this feeling even to himself. He was suddenly taken aback to his thoughts as Robin began speaking.</p>
<p>“Are you free after school?” The girl asked Zoro, who now flustered on what she had asked him. Zoro was surprised at her hasty request. They weren’t close that much and now she’s asking him that all of a sudden?</p>
<p>“Wait, don’t get me wrong!” she waved her right hand. It was now her turn to be embarrassed at what she had said. “It… It was Nami who told me to ask you if you want to go to the karaoke with them later,” she huffed as she regained her composure, not showing her signs of being flustered earlier.</p>
<p>Zoro just nodded at her, placing his hands under his head. “What about you?” he asked her, arching his eyebrows towards her, not that he wanted to hang out with her. “Are you going?” he finished.</p>
<p>“I am not into this stuff, sadly.” she timidly smiled, showing the book she was holding to him. “It’s just, you guys might not want to hang out with a gloomy person like me,” she finished, now fiddling at her skirt.</p>
<p>Zoro stilled for a moment, remembering what Luffy has said to him one time at the rooftop.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Do you like our new friend?” The boy asked him, grinning from ear to ear, as Zoro grimaced at what Luffy just said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What do you mean? I think I might not get along with her,” Zoro crossed his arms as he turned his back from Luffy. Resting his arms on the rooftop’s railings, he gazed at the school grounds. His eyes saw Robin who happen to be walking home with Nami and Chopper.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you sure? But she really is a great person!” Luffy patted his shoulder, startling Zoro. Zoro grunted yet, Luffy continue to boast many great things that he happens to see on Robin. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But if you look at her, she is kinda gloomy. Do you want that?” Zoro interrupted Luffy as he was about to show his pictures with Robin and Usopp. Luffy just stopped for a second to think, surprisingly. Yet, as stubborn he was, Zoro was somehow found astound on what his friend have told him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, who cares? As long as she is my friend, she won’t ever be like that again. I want to make her happy, as you should do that too,” Luffy stated with his serious face, as Zoro described.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zoro just scoffed in disbelief, “If that’s what you want, captain.” He smirked knowing that Luffy do really have a strange power when it comes to friendships.</em>
</p>
<p>“Zoro?” He heard her calling his name, snapping back to reality.</p>
<p>“What?” He immediately responded to Robin.</p>
<p>“Should I tell them you’re going?” Robin asked him, already heading out of the room.</p>
<p>“Wait.” he said, stopping Robin at the door. “Do you want to join us? Luffy will be happy if you will join us in the karaoke.” Zoro looked away, resting his hand under his head, not wanting her see his face burn with embarrassment. <em>“This was not like me,”</em> he thought to himself.</p>
<p>Robin was shocked at first, since was not expecting that Zoro would actually be the one to invite her. But then she was happy. “Gladly.” She beamed, which made Zoro’s heart skip a beat.</p>
<p>As Robin was about to leave the room, Nami ran towards her. “Robin!” the girl said. “I was looking for you! Can you come with me in the club room?” she tugged Robin’s arms, then she saw Zoro alone in the classroom.</p>
<p>“Hey, shit head! Do you want to come with us after school?” Her expression changed as soon as she saw Zoro.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. I already told Robin about it,” he said dismissively, not wanting Nami to disturb him again.</p>
<p>Nami just pouted at him, tugging once again Robin to come with her immediately. Robin muttered a quick ‘good bye’ to Zoro which Zoro just smiled thinly at her.</p>
<p>As soon as the girls left the room, recalling what Zoro said before she met Robin, he thought that his first impression was wrong. He made up his mind that Robin does seems fine to be with, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay so i guess im gonna say this here since im still a closeted zr fan on anitwt sad but anw i have like four (?) upcoming zorobin fics that im still workin on and i really cant wait to finish it and let them read it to the zorobin stans 💚💜</p><p>shameless plug, u can interact with me on tumblr, @spicyrahmen and twitter, @flcmealchemist!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. oh no</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heya it's eury again!! so ive decided to turn this into a mini multi chap fic since some of you have asked me in the comments if i will continue this so here it is! i do have some ideas for this in my drafts and i guess this will only take more or less 5 chapters :3<br/>so again pls do enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoro looked up to his bedroom's ceiling. He didn't know why he's been thinking about her smile. “How the hell did this happen?” he groaned as he pulls his pillow onto his face due to his frustration. He can’t describe whatever this feeling is. He didn’t want to ask Perona, she's too noisy and might tell their dad about it.</p><p>But the thing is, he kinda don’t want to forget the first time they met that day. <em>The first time he saw her is the time Zoro forgotten his umbrella.</em></p><hr/><p>
  <em>“Damn it.” he can’t contact Nami that time because his phone's dead already. “Lucky day indeed,” he thought to himself</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It occurred to him that his luck wasn’t effective that day. At least his clothes weren’t that wet but his bag, never mind. His father would lecture him again if his clothes will be wet because of his irresponsibility, not that he was not old enough to know that, "It was just hard to do the laundry," he heard his father's voice in his mind. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Someone came running towards the shed. At least, Zoro's fate did not let him be like the stranger. The stranger started panting as they reached the waiting shed. “You’re Nami's friend, right?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zoro looked at them. He hummed, he's kind of suspicious on what this stranger gonna do with Nami. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I forgot to give her these!” The stranger smiled at him, fishing something from their bag. “Here, these are her lecture notes from one of our classes.” They handed him the notes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, look you can keep it for now. My bag’s kinda useless. It’s kinda wet. Look,” he showed to ‘Nami’s friend’ his bag that is soaking wet from the rain. “You’re lucky that at least that your clothes were the only ones wet not your bag,” he slinged his bag on his shoulders. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They just nodded, now settling in the shed with him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silence befall upon them as the rain still hasn’t stopped. Both of them hasn’t uttered a word for like more or less twenty minutes. He noticed that this friend of Nami has already killing their time by reading a book. He guessed that Nami was lucky to have them as their classmate or friend. He erased it from his mind, knowing that he should be home by now, and not stuck in this shed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you have a phone?” Zoro was the first one who break their silence. “I was hoping I could call Nami since my phone’s dead, I can’t contact her.” He didn’t look at the stranger, pocketing his hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, sure,” they nodded, as they opened their phone to look for Nami’s number to dial it. Not long after, Nami’s voice was heard on the call. “Robin!” Nami cheerily said, now Zoro knew their name. “What’s up?” she finished.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Um, your friend asked me to call you. I was here with him near the school’s shed. I’m gonna give my phone to him.” Handing Zoro the phone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What the hell are you doing with Robin? She’s a girl you know!” Nami lashed out, as soon as she heard Zoro’s voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shut up and pick me up. I don’t have an umbrella.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You shit head.” Nami huffed. “I’m gonna ask Usopp to pick you up.” Usopp was heard whining in the background. “You owe me, Usopp? Remember?” The two heard her bickering with Usopp. As soon as their bickering died out, Nami sighed in defeat. “Anyways, fine. Just stay where you are. I am gonna head there, okay?” she said, ending her call.</em>
</p><p><em>“Wow, that’s the first time Nami gave up picking on Usopp. I wonder if she will treat me someday,“ h</em> <em>e muttered out loud as Robin just chuckled at what he just said.</em></p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, I guess Usopp had done something that made Nami gave up.” She smiled at him. “Well, anyway, now you have known my name.” She steered their conversation, making Zoro now look at her. “That makes us acquaintance, right?” She didn’t look at him as she asked him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah.” He just replied nonchalantly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, there goes his day. Luckily, Nami was at least quick to fetch them from the shed. Thirty minutes later, Nami arrived at the shed, bringing three umbrellas to her. She insisted that she and Robin will be stopping in a store, leaving Zoro alone to go home. At least, he made an acquaintance which will make Sanji jealous if he heard that he was stuck with a girl alone in the shed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Robin, huh.” He told himself, remembering her name as soon as he stepped inside his house.</em>
</p><hr/><p>He also remembered the time when Nami added Robin that same day in their group chat.</p><p>
  <em>“Zoro! Get down here, idiot!” His older sister shouted from downstairs. Zoro groaned. He guessed he fell asleep after taking a bath when he was wet from the rain. Still not getting up on his bed, he then looked for his phone beside his pillows to check for new messages in their group chat. “Nothing new,” he thought, then suddenly a new message popped up.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Nico Robin was added to the group chat.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shit.” Zoro quickly sat up as soon as he saw this, then accidentally sent the like emoji in the chat. “Fuck!” he panicked, now his friends saw what he did in the chat. He now wanted to bury himself and never rise again.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Twirly 7:02 PM</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>wow very rude marimo</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Marimo 7:02 PM</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Stfu ./.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tangerine changed Nico Robin’s nickname to hana</em> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <em>Tangerine </em></strong> <em> <strong>7:05 PM</strong> </em></p><p>
  <em>Im gonna kick your asses you idiots btw robin I changed your nickname :3</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why are you smiling at, idiot?” Perona peeked on his bedroom, he didn’t realize that she was there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He flinched as he heard Perona. “Nothing okay! I’m gonna go downstairs just shut up.” He tossed one of his onigiri pillows at his door. Perona scrunched up her face mocking Zoro then left his room. </em>
</p><p>Still staring at his ceiling, Zoro hugged his onigiri pillow to his chest. Now, he doesn’t know what to do with his so-called feelings.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>anw some news for u guys! </p><p>this may not be connected to the fic but before i graduate in shs (on or before april i guess??), i decided to finish this fic first before i upload some of my fics. here are some of the line-ups:</p><p>1.) modern au and neighbor au ( also im working on  this at the same time w the hungry days au which im now polishing its chap 1 and 2,, also im kinda excited w this tbh and im really a sucker for modern au aa idk why ; A ;)<br/>2.) flower shop au (slight canon divergence)<br/>3.) angst fic ft lawbin<br/>4.) fluff zolawbin (self indulgent and i havent see any fics ft them 3 :///)</p><p>2/13/2020: WE NOW HAVE A ZOROBIN DISCORD SERVER!!! (σ≧▽≦)σ anw here's the link: https://discord.gg/scxKdXrseu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Zoro left Robin and Nami, it was Nami that encouraged Robin to meet her friends, the Straw Hats.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello again! I'm back after a month omg this is supposed to be uploaded like a week ago but i forgot 😞🙏 <s>im too busy w school works and genshin</s></p><p>but anw i have already have written the next chapters but im still polishing it, and without further ado, hope you'll like this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>As Zoro left that day, Nami and Robin decided to go to the mall after they got to meet with Zoro. Not long after, they settled themselves in a convenience store after the girls they finished their shopping.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How come you recognized Zoro when I only tell you stories of my friends?” Nami sipped her smoothie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Didn’t I mention I was also part of the school publication? I always saw his name several times in the sports section, that’s why I knew his face and his name.” She told her friend, not looking up to what she was reading. “He’s quite popular at kendo,” she finished, looking at Nami.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, I guess I forgot that,” she admitted. They were friends for like a month ever since their classes started. Even though Nami insisted Robin to meet her friends, she always politely declines her offer whenever Nami offered. It was a relief, actually, if she was being honest. Since Robin might be shocked if she found that she was the only girl in her group of friends. But then, knowing Robin, she guessed she won’t be shocked, after all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Robin?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why won’t you meet my friends? I promise they’re good guys!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robin stilled for a moment, then, “I want to, but the thing is, they might not like me.” The raven-haired girl closed her book, now looking at Nami.  “Are you sure it’s okay for you if I ever meet them?” There is hesitance behind her voice. She somehow doesn’t want people to meet her or even befriend her but for Nami and her friends, she guessed she will make an exception.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Robin, I’m sure they will like you!” Nami pleads at her friend, settling her smoothie on the table. “Please!”  she said, Robin just shrugged at her friend. "Guess I will?" She thinly smiled at Nami, in which her friend just squealed in delight hearing that from her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m really sure that you will not regret this!” She said, hugging Robin tightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robin, then, gripped Nami's arms not due to nervousness but, then there's this a sudden twist from her guts within her that they may or may not willingly accept her within their circle of friends. "You got this Robin," she sighed, as Nami looked at her with concern.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You okay?" Nami asked her. Both of them were now a little bit of near from the club room. "You can back out if you like, I'm sorry I-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, it was okay, Nami." She reassured her friend with a weak smile. "I was just overthinking a lot, I..." She hesitated as Nami just squeezed her shoulders, "Ready whenever you are," then smiled at Robin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nami opened the door of the club room in which in Robin's eyes, she was slightly overwhelmed upon seeing them for the first time— it's still a foreign concept for Robin when it comes to this sort of building friendships. But then, a boy with a straw hat was the first one to greet her in the entrance of their club room. He really looked like an approachable person, she thought from the back of her mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You must be Robin?" He said, as Robin just nodded at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm Luffy!" the boy with a straw hat said with a grin, extending his hand. "Let's be friends!" still not erasing his smile from his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Curious glances now fall on Robin as she stood there with Nami and Luffy from the main door. There's a 'twirly-eyebrowed' boy who can't stop forming heart eyes, or as she thought from the looks of it, a 'cute, little boy' who fails to hide from the boards by hiding at the wrong side—Robin smiled as she glanced at him— and then there's a 'complaining boy' seated beside the 'twirly guy.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nami just sighed at her friends, "Guys, I want you all to meet Nico Robin!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was the twirly eyebrow who began to speak, "Robin-chwan! Call me Sanji or Mr. Prince if you like! ~" Sanji swooned at the sight of her even though this was his first time meeting her. Quickly, he skipped his way towards the three at the door, then, "Robin-chan, you look lovely as the fresh lavenders in a paradise," Sanji cooed, kneeling in front of Robin like a knight. Robin can't help look at Nami in which was now embarrassed at Sanji.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello, Sanji," she politely smiled then, eyes widened as Sanji kissed the back of her hand. Suddenly, Sanji was now found tumbled on the floor as Nami hit him on the head because of his advances.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sanji, you shit head!" Nami glared at him, then muttered a 'sorry' to Robin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robin just shook her head, "No, it's okay," she smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, both the cute, little boy and the complaining boy introduced themselves as Chopper and Usopp, respectively. Robin can't help pinch Chopper's chubby cheeks because of his cuteness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Stop it," Chopper pouted, but then he didn't push Robin away. Usopp stared at Chopper, "You're really liking this aren't you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait a minute," Nami scanned her surroundings— there's no sign of that stupid marimo— "Where the hell is Zoro?" she asked the boys, in which they just shrugged, but then Sanji grumbled, "To hell with that marimo." he grimaced, then changed his expression to a cheery one as he stared at Nami, "Right, Nami-swan?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nami just rolled her eyes at Sanji in which Robin just let out a small giggle, making Sanji swoon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Robin-swan laughed at me!" Sanji cooed as if it was a good compliment to him. "Oh yeah~ Before I forgot," he looked for his bag then fished out a lunch box, "Lucky you! This is from Baratie! Enjoy, Robin-swan!" Sanji offered her the lunch box.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Baratie? Like the famous seafood restaurant in East blue?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, that's it!" he proudly grinned at robin. "I'm sure you're gonna love this as much as they do," he kneeled, offering her the lunch box, "Robin-chan, will you eat this for me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robin first looked at Nami, silently asking if it was okay in which Nami just nodded, “Sure!” Robin then told Sanji then getting the lunch box from him.</em>
</p><p><em>Well, as quick as it was, that’s how Robin eventually made friends with them. Meeting the Straw-Hats, or that's what they wanted to call themselves, made Robin feel welcomed despite being Nami was the only one she knew from them, well, excluding Zoro, though they are far less than friends, </em>unless?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it! I know it's been a while but if you have comments, dont hesitate to comment below! See you next update! 💖</p><p>btw, if some of you havent joined the zorobin discord, join us now here! 💕 <a href="https://discord.gg/scxKdXrseu">zorobin discord</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. guts?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robin and Zoro meets-- fluff happens.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello eury here and im back again!!!<br/>before starting to read this fic, honestly, im really happy that there are people who read this ; - ; THANK YOU ALL!!!! 🥺🥺</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks passed by, Robin and Zoro were at least in good terms. Robin noted that Zoro now warmed up to her at least after that karaoke. Even most of their friends were surprised that of all people, Zoro was the one who asked her to go with them. Nami can’t believe it as Robin told her in the club room that Zoro was the one encouraged her to go. Luffy even commented, <em>“Zoro really can’t hide that soft side, no?” </em>then laughed with Usopp. </p><p>Robin sighed from her thoughts, examining her photographs on her camera. Luckily, she got the shots she wanted to pass on the school paper. But then she guessed there's nothing wrong on taking another photo in the tournament. When she was about to capture her subject, someone blocked the view.</p><p>Annoyed, but still wanting to be polite as much as possible, "Uh- Excuse me?" she deadpanned, not caring who it was, teacher or student, she was taking a picture, they should know that. “You're blocking the view,” she huffed.</p><p>The stranger in question moved away but then, Robin recognized who this was when their face was now focused on the camera. "Zoro?" She blinked in awe, bringing down her camera away from her face.</p><p>Zoro then recognized that it was Robin, luckily, and not anyone he didn't know. He didn't want to act like a dick to other people, "What are you doing here?" He stared down at her where she was crouching, ignoring the sudden fluttering on his chest.</p><p>She showed her camera, "Obviously," she looked up, "it's for the school paper. But then you showed up," she moved her gaze upwards, now looking at Zoro.</p><p>Zoro muttered a "sorry" in which Robin just nodded, then he settled beside her. Robin didn't mind him being near her, as long as he was not bothering her, then they're okay. However, curious as she was, she wanted to ask him more of him being a kendo swordsman.</p><p>She cleared her throat, "Uh… You're really good at those," she said, still focused on capturing her subject of choice in the tournament then her eyes lit up as she managed to get a perfect shot.</p><p>Zoro raised his eyebrows at Robin's sudden compliment yet stared at awe seeing her face lightened up. But he remained silent, encouraging her to continue, “I’m sure you’ll surpass Mihawk with your strong will,” she then glanced at him— finished from checking her perfect shot— giving him a thin, yet soft smile.</p><p>“I…” Heat ran up to his neck, “Shut up, I know that I’m gonna defeat him soon. You don’t have to remind me.” He moved his gaze away from her which made now Robin let out a soft laugh.</p><p>“Sure, you do,” she smiled at him, then stood up, “By the way, I’m gonna head out to the canteen before I submit this, do you want anything?”</p><p>He blinked at her, puzzled at her sudden kindness. “Are you sure?” he asked, still can’t believe she asked him this, “Why are you like this all of a sudden?” A hint of doubt overcomes his voice as she asked him.</p><p>Completely befriending Zoro might be a long way to go but Robin astonished him with her answer, “I don’t know? Guts?” She just shrugged at him.</p><p>“Guts?” Zoro can’t believe Robin’s mind sometimes.   </p><p>Robin just shook her head, “Do you want it or not?” She raised her eyebrows at him, waiting for his answer.</p><p>“Sure, but…” he mumbled.</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“I’m gonna go with you,” he didn’t look at her.</p><p>Robin just smiled at him, “Let’s go?” She asked him, extending her hand at him to hoist him up. Zoro just rolled his eyes at her, yet hid his smile as soon as he grabbed her hands. But then again, Zoro ignored the fluttering feeling on his chest. <em>“Get a hold of yourself, Zoro,” he muttered to himself— </em>noting that her hand was small compare to his, yet she was taller than him. As he stood up, flustered, he was still holding her hand. Zoro averted her gaze as he dropped his hand to his side, “After you,” He said.</p><p>She nodded—Robin may have seen his flustered face but she chose not to tease him but then she thought, <em>“Cute.”</em> She smiled at herself at the sight of a flustered Zoro.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it! Im really sorry for the irregular updates, i promise i will do my best 😔🙏 see you next update!!! 💖💖 </p><p>anw, if you have some requests or just wanted to ask something or just wanted to talk with me, dont hesitate to drop an ask in my tumblr! <a href="https://spicyrahmen.tumblr.com/ask">ask me!!!</a> <s> i dont bite :3</s></p><p>as usual, if some of you havent joined the zorobin discord, join us now here! 💕 <a href="https://discord.gg/scxKdXrseu">zorobin discord</a> our little community is now growing special thanks to ni21 and DreamsOfStarandRoses for making this happen 💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Onigiri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>🤔</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was supposed to be uploaded earlier but school work wont let me <s>no im not procrastinating</s> ; A ; anw please do enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why don’t you head first to the school publication while I buy us snacks?" Zoro pocketed his hands as they walked side by side with Robin in the corridor. She considered it for a moment then, "Hmm... sure, that’s a great idea. Meet me back there if you're finished, 'kay?" she said, handing her wallet to him. “See you!” Robin waved good bye at him.</p><p>"Yeah, sure," he told her.</p><p>Zoro’s luck didn’t disappoint him as he went to the canteen to buy them snacks without getting lost. He remembered that Nami once told him that her favorite is sandwich, but back then he wasn’t quite sure how it was supposed to be important to him.</p><p>“Kid, are you buying or not?” the lunch lady looked at him with bored gaze, snapping his attention. “Oh, right, I forgot.” He muttered then handed her the payment to buy Robin a sandwich, and a salted rice ball for him.</p><p>“Clear your head, kid.” The lunch lady told him as she handed the paper bag that contains their snacks before he leaves.</p><p>Not long after, he then went back to wait for Robin at the school publication, <em>"Guess I’ll wait here for a while."</em> He muttered to himself. He sat on a nearby bench, placing the paper bag on his lap. Meanwhile, Law's friends, another Luffy's group of friends, saw him— they are actually just loitering at that time— It was Shachi, Bepo and Penguin. Shachi waved at him then nodded as soon as he noticed them.</p><p>The trio walked towards him, then Shachi tilted his head, "Zoro, I didn’t know you have business with the school paper," he asked Zoro as he drinks his orange juice.</p><p>Zoro looked up to him, "Robin was submitting something. I’m just waiting for her to finish," he said with a hint of boredom in his voice as he pointed his thumb at the door.</p><p>Shachi's eyes lit up upon hearing Robin's name, then Penguin elbowed Shachi, grinning, "You know what I’m thinking Shachi?" Penguin whispered, wiggling his eyebrows at Shachi then looking at Bepo, who nodded at him understanding what he meant, then staring back at Zoro with a mischievous grin.</p><p>Zoro looked at them warily, <em>“What the hell are these guys up to?” he thought to himself.</em></p><p>"I never knew that you and Robin are close." Penguin smirked as Shachi and Bepo barely hold their laugh on his side. "I sense something." Bepo added, grinning at his friends, while Zoro is visibly frowning at their teasing.</p><p>"Can you guys shut up?" he said, crossing his arms.<em>“How the fuck Law got close with these clowns? He’s not even this invasive and loud,”</em> he muttered to himself, avoiding their gaze, but he felt his cheeks burn at their teasing.</p><p>Fortunately, Robin was finished submitting her photos on the school publication, she went outside to meet Zoro again. "Zoro?" she saw them, with a confused look on why Shachi, Bepo and Penguin were teasing him.</p><p>"Oi, Robin! Good timing, let's go." He took her hand then made their way past the three. Shachi was heard shouting, "Go for it, Zoro!" as both Penguin and Bepo cheered happily, making Robin confused. "You can do it, man!" Bepo called out and a “We are very proud of you!” from Penguin who gave him a thumbs up. </p><p>Zoro almost flip them off. But then, he didn’t even bother to look back to retort at them. Surely, it can just encourage those three clowns to tease him. <em>"It was just a joke! Why am I even mad if it's just a joke,"</em> he thought to himself, “It’s not I <em>like</em> like her… right?” He glanced back at his shoulders, seeing Robin gave him a thin smile as they walk through corridors. He shook his head attempting to clear his mind from his thoughts.</p><p>They strode past the students in the corridor then went outside to get some fresh air and eat their snacks in tranquil.</p><p>Gently pulling away his hand on Robin's, he then settled on a nearby bench, which Robin followed. "Ignore them, Robin." He grimaced, as he handed her the sandwich, giving her a thin smile, "This one's your favorite right? Nami once told me about it-” he averted his gaze, “I think you'll like this."</p><p>Robin's face lit up, "Aw, thank you, Zoro!" Robin abruptly gave him a quick hug then gently pulled away which made Zoro's heart skip a beat— taken aback from her.</p><p>"I appreciate it." She smiled at him, clearly happy on his simple gift. “But, I’m really sorry that I didn’t tell you the one I’m supposed to get,” she frowned.</p><p>But Zoro just shook his head, "Nope, don’t mention it. After all, I should thank Nami for telling me," he shrugged then turning to face her, "By the way, I should be the one thanking you, you know. I’m glad that you came. That three idiots can’t stop bugging me," he grumbled, remembering what those idiots told him.</p><p>Robin tilted her head, brows knitted, "Huh? I thought they were your friends?" she said as she removed the wrapper of the sandwich.</p><p>He shrugged, opening the rice ball’s wrapper he bought, "Well, I don’t know for sure, but if you ask Luffy, he considers everyone a friend, even Mr. Shanks!" he reminisced, making Robin smiled, "That’s Luffy for you," she said, nibbling her sandwich, then, "By the way, I’m just curious."</p><p>He hummed, encouraging her to go on, "Why are they even teasing you? You look flustered back there, are you okay?"</p><p>Zoro then winced, almost choking on his food, "Ah- that... well," he stuttered, he can’t think of an excuse, what if he accidentally told her that they're bugging him because they thought that they're in a relationship, he-</p><p>"Oh- well it's okay if you don’t tell me, it's okay actually-"</p><p>"They’re just being a bunch of high school idiots." He spewed out as Robin let out an ardent laugh, "That’s what I thought," she smiled, halting to nibble her sandwich. “You look like a cute tomato back there, though.” She grinned at him as he groaned half-heartedly, “Not you, too.” But he was also smiling despite Robin teasing him.</p><p>He can’t help gaze at her brown eyes— now that he thought of it, she looked pretty seeing her up close— The way she laughed, the way her face lit up earlier when she got that perfect shot as well as giving her favorite sandwich— <em>Wait a minute.</em></p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>He blinked, averting his gaze, then staring at his rice ball, <em>“Shit,” he mumbled.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if u have comments, dont hesitate to comment down below!<br/>anyways, see you next week 😳😳😳 <s>it's almost halfway to its end</s></p><p>lastly, as always we have the <a href="https://discord.gg/scxKdXrseu">zorobin discord</a>! dont be shy to join us there! we're all nice  💖<s>we're just a lil bit of busy on real life</s></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. sigh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello im back with a new update ehe and im sorry this will be a short one ; - ; <s>i did squeeze this on my time im sorry</s></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a week.</p><p>Zoro once again found himself staring at the ceiling again— overthinking. Instead of finishing his school works, like other normal students, he really can’t stop thinking about it. He barely touched his notes for his Physics class— he can answer it in no time.</p><p>
  <em>Guess that can wait, I’m not in the mood to do that, shit. I’m gonna finish it and pass with decent grades anyway.</em>
</p><p>He sighed, still staring at the ceiling. Ever since that day she captured that photo, he can’t help but remember her smile— her radiant grin as she got that perfect shot—</p><p>
  <em>I mean I shouldn’t be thinking that smile, what the hell, Zoro!</em>
</p><p>He now rolled over to turn at his side, facing the wall.</p><p>Come to think of it, at first, he was so distant with Robin, but every time they at least, bond whenever they have time, he can’t help but smile when he was with her. Not to mention when the time they sat on that bench to stay away from those three idiots, he can’t help but be happy when he hugged her—</p><p>
  <em>No! I shouldn’t think about this at all! </em>
</p><p>But in the back of his mind, he kinda liked it...</p><p>
  <em>Damn it!</em>
</p><p>He groaned in frustration and then he remembered— Good thing, Robin didn’t notice him being flustered at all, or did she? He would really strangle Sachi, Bepo and Penguin at the same time for teasing him that day. Those three idiots made it too complicated for him! No thanks to their teasing, now he can’t stop overthinking whether he has a crush… “<em>No, it wasn’t a crush.” </em>He mumbled to himself, still denying that he likes her. If she ever saw through him, then their friendship would be doomed.</p><p>
  <em>I shouldn’t be like this at all! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I should be focusing on my dreams not be like that dart brow! I should be—</em>
</p><p>He put his pillow on to his face, muffling himself with his pillow.</p><p>
  <em>I hate this feeling! I hate how she smiles. I hate how the way she looked happy when she took that photo. I hate how my heart pounds so fast whenever I am with her. I hate how she’s still looks pretty in mundane things. I hate how she makes me wanted to smile when I’m with her. I hate how I lowkey like her… </em>
</p><p>He stopped thinking for a while. Then he realized, putting the pillow to his side, he guessed he was just thinking too fast. Maybe it was just a pathetic feeling. Maybe it can go away. Maybe these feelings won’t last. He didn’t want their friendship to be ruined at all.</p><p>He guessed he should distance himself.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe that will help, right?</em>
</p><hr/><p>The next day, he was thankful that at least Robin wasn’t around in the club room. He thought it’s for the best if ever he won’t see her, for now.  </p><p>
  <em>Wait, I thought I shouldn’t be thinking about her? Damn it!</em>
</p><p>He then put his heads on his arms to take a nap for a bit, then as he was about to nap, there is loud tapping on the desk.</p><p>
  <em>“Oi, Zoro.”</em>
</p><p>He grunted, looking up to glare at Nami, “What the hell?!”</p><p>Nami scoffed, “Geez, you’re so grumpy today,” She rolled her eyes at him, “I was about to ask if you saw Robin?” she then walked away from him to go out as Zoro’s upon hearing her name, “I don’t know where she went,” He averted his gaze, placing his hand under his head.</p><p>Nami looked back on her shoulders, she noticed the change on Zoro’s tone. Raising an eyebrow at him, “Someone’s changed,” she smirked at him, then quickly settled on the chair beside him. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Zoro just avoided her gaze. He didn’t want to tell Nami what he was feeling lately. If he ever told Nami about he is developing a crush on— no, liking Robin, then Nami will surely use that as a blackmail against him in the near future.</p><p>“I don’t want to tell you,” he muttered, as Nami groaned in frustration, “Oh! For God’s sake, Zoro, we’re the only ones here! No one will hear us if ever you’ll tell me!” she poked his side, “So, what is it? I’m willing to listen,” Nami gave him a reassuring smile, this time it’s really genuine, not her usual smile when she forces him to pay up.</p><p>He looked at her, considering Nami’s request. <em>I guess there’s no harm on telling her, right?</em> Sure, Nami was a bit of annoying sometimes, but she’s still his friend, one of his trustworthy friends, and that’s a fact.</p><p>He sighed, bracing himself as he was about to tell Nami.</p><p>“I—”</p><p>Robin and Chopper suddenly entered the club without warning, interrupting Zoro as he was about to tell Nami what he feels. Then Robin waved at Zoro, giving him the same smile, he has been thinking for weeks. Zoro then returned her a sheepish smile then, avoiding her gaze.</p><p>Nami stared at Zoro warily, then to Robin, then to Zoro, again. Nami clicked her tongue, shaking her head. “I think I now know, Zoro. You’re so obvious,” Nami whispered at him, elbowing him to his side.</p><p>Zoro gritted his teeth, crossing his arms, “I hate you, Nami.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure. At least I now know why, you idiot. So, how long has it been?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im sorry for the cliffhanger 😔</p><p>also i think im gonna busy for a while so i dont promise you that im gonna update warm hues for a while, but if did update, that means im procrastinating and put this first before my school reqs lmaoooo anw see you again!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. assist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello it's eury again! welcome to my irregular updates for warm hues and all i can say ive made <s>small</s> progress on my papers!!! thats why i updated again!! </p><p>also if u wanted to read more of my works, i have compiled zorobin one shots in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/2220570">zr one shots</a>!<br/>and my other ongoing fic: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30292185">on strange places; we meet</a></p><p>anw without further ado, hope you will enjoy the chap!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since then, Nami now knows Zoro’s feelings right after she caught him blushing when Robin just entered the room and greeted him.</p><p>“Zoro had a crush~” Nami teased him while poking Zoro’s side, making him flinch.</p><p>“Then, when will you admit it to her? Now?” Nami looked at him with an expectant gaze.</p><p>Zoro looked at her with widened eyes, lowering his voice so that their other friends won’t hear them. “Huh? I just figured this out this week and now you want me to confess right now? Are you out of your mind?” He grumbled at her.</p><p>Nami just shrugged, “I don’t know I just want to win a bet.” Nami averted her gaze as Zoro stared at here in disbelief.</p><p>“You what? You—”</p><p>“Look I already had a bet going on with Usopp but don’t worry I haven’t told him that you will confess to Robin.” she patted his shoulder, “You can do it, Zoro. Win that bet for me.” Nami gave him a thumbs up.</p><p>“I hate you for that,” he grumbled, then, “When did that bet happened?” Zoro asked her, he will regret knowing the answer, for sure.</p><p>Nami thought for a while then, “I think that time when Usopp didn’t pick you up that rainy day. Hmm… That’s when you were stuck with Robin, and dumbass never agreed so, we decided to bet on something. Now, the rest is history.” she said casually as Zoro just shook his head from what she just told him.</p><p>Sighing, Zoro then massaged his temples, “I really don’t know why I trusted you about this whole thing.”</p><p>“It’s okay, that’s what are friends for.” Zoro just shook his head, stressed, from what Nami told him and at that moment, Zoro just looked like he just made the worst thing in his life— not having a crush on Robin, though.</p><hr/><p>Whenever Nami had the chance, she can’t help but tease on Zoro. She just wanted to see his reactions whenever she does something that makes him flustered.</p><p>There is a time that when all of them sat for lunch at the canteen, Nami always asks Robin to sit beside Zoro, then Zoro will glare at her but there’s nothing Zoro can do. He likes it, after all. Also, she can’t help give him a discreet thumbs up whenever Zoro just talks to Robin casually, and when Zoro caught Nami’s thumbs up at him, he just shook his head at Nami’s antics.</p><p>
  <em>She really wanted to win that bet against Usopp.</em>
</p><p>But this time, Nami thought of a plan. <em>A really great plan.</em></p><p>Their friends were too excited as soon as they heard Robin has brought her camera to the club room. Thanks to Nami, she asked Robin to bring it since it’s okay to bring gadgets as long as they will use it for club purposes. Well, Nami had a different plan for it.</p><p>Nami wanted to use it so she asked Robin if she can borrow it. As soon as she got her hands on the camera, Luffy grinned.</p><p>“Hey, Nami come here!” Luffy strikes a pose as Nami took a photo of him.</p><p>As soon as Sanji, Chopper and Usopp saw him posing for Nami, they, too, followed Luffy, abandoning their notes. They strike a pose beside him as Nami can’t help but smile when they did their stupid poses. The four of them strike a pose, whether it was wacky ones or formal ones. Meanwhile, Sanji even looked for poses in his phone, showing to the others, so they can act like they were posing for a magazine.</p><p>But to his dismay, the three act like superheroes. They didn’t follow Sanji’s plan leaving him alone as he acted like he was in a photoshoot for a clothing line. However, they have compromised on the last pose they made, even Nami let out a cordial laugh when her friends posed.</p><p>Chopper was lifted up high by Luffy, Usopp and Sanji. Chopper was laughing as the three brought him up. Nami can’t help but smile at her friends as she successfully captured their grinning faces as they did their impromptu poses.</p><p>But then, Nami hasn’t yet forgotten her devious plan. She then looked at Zoro and Robin, who was busy reviewing their notes. Both unbothered on their silly photoshoot, well they have good reason to be unbothered because they’re reviewing for exams.</p><p>“Good thing they’re busy,” Nami muttered to herself.</p><p>
  <em>Her plan was on the run.</em>
</p><p>Not wanting for the two to notice, she whistled her way to seat not too far from them. She checked that the two were still busy reading their notes, not noticing Nami's sly actions. She won't be getting her nickname, “The Cat,” if she can't be cunning as ever.</p><p>As she hid her giggles, she quickly clicked the shutter button of the camera. Good thing, she has set its shutter to silent, but if she doesn’t, then her plan won’t work. Grinning at what she did, she then took a photo once again, still pretending to check the photos she captured earlier.</p><p>Concealing her giddiness upon seeing their first—stolen— photograph captured by Nami, the cat, she nonchalantly settled beside Zoro, showing him the picture of him and Robin.</p><p>As Nami thought, Zoro would be flustered upon seeing it, “Nami!” he whispered, hiding his face with his notes away from Robin. He glared at her, as Nami attempts to hide her grinning face from Robin.</p><p>Luckily, Robin was still oblivious from the two’s antics. “What? I did a good job right?” She grinned at her friend.</p><p>“Delete that,” he hid his blush, but Nami still see through him.</p><p>Nami raised an eyebrow at him, “You sure you don’t want that picture?”</p><p>“What if Robin sees that?” He said in a hushed voice, not wanting to Robin hear them, fortunately, she wears her earphones so she can’t hear them.</p><p>“Thank me, Zoro.” Nami told him, elbowing his side, as Zoro just hold Robin’s camera, not moving away his gaze at the picture.</p><p><em>“She kinda… looks cute there…”</em> he mumbled to himself. “Won’t Robin notice these pictures?” he was still staring at his face as well as Robin’s.</p><p>Nami just shook her head, “Nah, I’m pretty sure she won’t even bother to preview the pictures—” Then she was taken aback when Zoro quickly took a picture from his phone.</p><p>Nami just smirked, “I thought you wanted me to delete that?”</p><p>He averted his gaze, “Shut up.” He looked at his phone<em>, </em>he smiled to himself a little, seeing Robin’s face look like that despite it was just a stolen picture of them,<em> “Cute.”</em></p><p>Nami shook her head, this will be a long way to make Zoro confess to Robin. This is just the first steps.</p><hr/><p>Their friends still haven’t known Zoro’s feelings but then, Sanji wasn’t oblivious at all. One time, Sanji and Zoro were asked by Nami to clean the club room while some of them were out to buy snacks. He sensed something that there’s going on with him and Nami, so he thought this was a good time to confront him that day.</p><p>Sanji stopped sweeping the floors then, “Oi, marimo.” He glared at him, startling Zoro from his nap</p><p><em>“Why do people keep on disturbing his nap?” </em>He thought, looking up with a raised eyebrow at Sanji, “What do you want? I’m not that bored to argue with you.” He then resumed to take a nap but Sanji just clicked his tongue.</p><p>“I know you’re hiding something.” He crossed his arms.</p><p>Zoro flinched, “Shit,” Hastily looking up once again at him, “What the fuck do you know?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes at him, “Don’t pretend that I didn’t know what Nami is doing for you. That’s old style, shit head.”</p><p>Zoro tilted his head, “Huh? Care to explain?” Zoro’s confused on what he was saying.  </p><p>He sighed, “You should ask the expert,” he pointed his thumb at him, looking proud as ever but Zoro still looked at him with confusion.</p><p>“The fuck are you talking about?”</p><p>“I can help you with Robin, you idiot!” He rolled his eyes, tired of this shit head’s too many questions.</p><p>“Ha— How the fuck did you know?” Zoro was taken aback from what he just said, “Did Nami told you?” He gritted his teeth. <em>“I should have known I won’t trust Nami on this,” he mumbled from his breath.</em></p><p>Sanij just rolled his eyes at him, “Nah, I just figured it out especially that day when Nami stolen a photo of you and Robin-chwan.”</p><p>Zoro widened his eyes at him, making his sleepiness wear off, “What the hell you saw that?”</p><p>Sanji just scoffed at Zoro, “You really don’t know how obvious are you, huh? Besides good thing the others, also Robin, haven’t yet caught up with your antics.” He told him casually.</p><p>“I’m great at analyzing things, am I right?” Sanji said with a proud grin.</p><p>“You’re not jealous? What did Baratie do to you?”</p><p>“Don’t you ever mention Baratie, here,” Sanji raised his finger, then sighed, “Eh, I don’t care, honestly. As long as I know Robin-chwan is treated good and fairly, why would I be jealous? All girls should be treated like that.”</p><p>Zoro just nodded at him, <em>he really did make some good points, though he always acts like a douchebag, </em>but then Zoro still doubts him, “Okay, fine so why the hell should I trust you?”</p><p>
  <em>Of all people Sanji came in to help him? Does he need to repent for his sins? Why is the heavens above testing him? Is the world changing—</em>
</p><p>“Do you want my help or not?” Sanji interrupted his thoughts.</p><p>Zoro just sighed, “So you’re really not joking?” Zoro crossed his arms to his chest.</p><p>Sanji tired of Zoro doubting him, “This is a once in a lifetime offer, you idiot. Yes, or Yes?” He looked at him with an expectant gaze, resting his head above the broom’s head.</p><p>Zoro just scrunched up his face, “What kind of choices is that?”</p><p>“You don’t have a choice, idiot. So, tell me, is it a yes, or yes?”</p><p>Zoro groaned at him then scratching his neck, “Ugh, fine. Yes…” <em>This is a deal with the devil of a cook, he thought to himself.</em></p><p>“Good decision.” Sanji smirked then as if on cue, Nami and the others entered the club room, bringing the snacks with them.</p><p>Nami noticed Sanji’s grin as he resumed sweeping the flowers then shooting Zoro with a quizzical look. Zoro just shrugged at Nami, pretending he didn’t know why Sanji smiled like an idiot.</p><p>But Zoro thought to himself, now Sanji and Nami knows his secret, he just wished that those two will shut their mouth in order for Robin not to know about his ‘pathetic feeling’ that has been going for almost a month. Although, Nami and Sanji wanted to help him, he already had made this decision to tell Robin how he feels.</p><p>Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but he will definitely admit to Robin— soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>anw if you have comments so far let me know in the comments!!! </p><p>before i end this, we're almost nearing to umm act two??? <s>wow theres an act two?</s> yea and since ive already made warm hues' structure and i guess on or before may, warm hues will nearing its end! After warm hues, im now gonna focus on my other fic that ive been writing since last jan as well as on strange places! im already writing osp's act one so pls do bear with me if i havent yet updated it ; - ; so far school's still bugs me with tons of papers huhu</p><p> </p><p>ps. join the discord! <s>the discord links from the previous chaps im tired of putting it on every time im too lazy na</s></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello im glad to be back but honestly THIS WEEK'S KILLING ME ; A ; i have a presentation on friday and on monday and i should be finishing one of our paper due today...... but uh you know what I did? i wrote warm hues for todays update <s>sorry if this is kinda a short update and focused more on dialogues</s> ; - ; </p><p>anyways, i also have another ongoing fic aside from warm hues, i hope youll give this a try! <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30292185">on strange places; we meet</a></p><p>  <s>dont mind me if i intentionally made this update 8888 words</s></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, here’s what you’re gonna read and follow—,” Sanji showed him a series of lists and notes which is surprisingly compiled in a neat binder with matching bookmark, “Cool, right?” Sanji grinned at him.</p><p>“How the hell did you got time on making this, you, idiot? Won’t I be a creep like you? This looks like you included some personal information that I didn’t need at all.” Zoro gazed at it suspiciously as he just flipped the pages, and not yet reading the whole notes.</p><p>“Hey! I won’t go that far!” Sanji crossed his arms at his chest, “That’s a dick move, shit head, besides I only included some tips that will help you improve, not personal information, duh.” He rolled his eyes at him.</p><p>“Fine,” Zoro sighed as he skimmed Sanji's notes. To his surprise, it didn’t contain any perverse thoughts just like what he said looks like he was telling the truth.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, he’s not lying at all. These are just tips and not just some “I love Robin-chwan” or anything else that goes from his peanut brain.</em>
</p><p>“Are you sure you wrote this?” He teased him making Sanji groan in frustration, “It's my handwriting too! Look!” He traced the writings in the notes, convincing Zoro that he was not joking at all.</p><p>“And I even slept late because of that but eh I’m not complaining all for Ro—"</p><p>“Sanji?”</p><p>“Wah—” Sanji flinched as he almost mentioned Robin's name, Robin came behind him. Zoro, too, winced then quickly hid the binder behind his back.</p><p>
  <em>“Shit! She can’t see this.” Zoro thought.</em>
</p><p>“Hey, Robin-chwan! What’s up?” He said as if he didn’t just flinch earlier. He casually put his hands on his hips, standing beside Zoro.</p><p>“I was about to ask for the book you just borrowed since Law was already asking me where it is.”</p><p>“Ah! Zoro has it! Right, Zoro?” he grinned whilst he elbowed Zoro’s side which made Zoro look at him with a perplexed look, but suddenly, realizing what he just said.</p><p>“Oh yeah, right!” Zoro sheepishly laughed, then glaring at Sanji, “I forgot he gave it to me. I might head back and get it for you Robin, come on Sanji!” Zoro grabbed Sanji’s shirt to tug him away to Robin.</p><p>Robin tilted her head. Strange, Zoro called Sanji his name, instead of his usual nickname.</p><p><em>“Weird.” </em>She thought, then heading out to the library. She was not that dumb to stay in the hallways.</p><hr/><p>“What the hell? Why do you have to pass it on me, you idiot?”</p><p>Sanji just patted his shoulders, “Good thing I have come up with that, marimo but…” He stopped walking as he looked at his feet.</p><p>Zoro halted his steps as well, looking back at Sanji, “What? Why are you stopping?”</p><p>Sanji mumbled something.</p><p>“Ha? Can’t hear you.”</p><p>“I forgot where I put Robin-chwan’s book.” He muttered.</p><p>“What?! You idiot!” Some students are now looking at them at the corridor, wondering why the hell these two guys are too noisy at the hallway.</p><p> Zoro exhaled a sigh, <em>“Why the hell am I friends with this idiot.” </em>Then he raised a brow at Sanji, “Where do you think you put it?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I’m helping you, so think!”</p><p>“Okay, okay, geez, you don’t have to put a pressure on me.” He grumbled but all of a sudden, Sanji thought of something.</p><p>“Aha!”</p><hr/><p>Good thing that it was break, if not, then they won’t be able to find Robin’s book in no time.</p><p>First, they went to look for the book in their lockers.</p><p>“Shit! There’s nothing here. I already rummaged but there’s nothing here…” Sanji complained at Zoro, without knowing that Nami saw them both.</p><p>“Oi you shit heads what are you doing? Aren’t you supposed to be taking a break?”</p><p>Sanji stared at her with a devastated look as Zoro just shrugged.</p><p>“Maybe I just want to see this shit head’s locker to stuck up trash the next time.”</p><p>“Didn’t know you two are now getting along because of that.” Nami smirked as she saw Zoro was holding to his right hand. “Tips, huh?”</p><p>“Nami!” Zoro quickly hid the notes behind him as Nami laughed at him.</p><p>“Zoro, you don’t have to hide it anymore, don’t worry, I won’t tell Robin.” Nami grinned at him, patting his back, “Besides, it’s only me and Sanji who knows your little secret, don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Zoro was definitely worrying about it.</p><hr/><p>Since they haven’t found anything in Sanji’s locker, they now headed to Usopp’s classroom.</p><p>“You sure they have a clue on what you are talking about?” Zoro asked him.</p><p>“Just trust me, I know what I’m doing.”</p><p>“Sure.” Zoro feigned his agreement to what he just said.</p><p>Now that they’ve arrived in Usopp’s class, Chopper was there but Luffy was nowhere to be found.</p><p>“Did any of you see Robin’s book?”</p><p>Usopp just shrugged at him.</p><p>“Maybe you haven’t look for Luffy? Maybe Luffy has it?” Chopper looked up his seat as he halted playing for a while.</p><p>Sanji lit up his face as if he remembered something important but to Zoro he looked stupid when he did that.</p><p>“I know where I put the book!”</p><p>Luckily, they found Luffy at the canteen, and for no reason, at all, <em>Why the hell is he bringing his bag with him?</em> Zoro thought. But later on, he guessed it was just to store his food.</p><p>“Why the hell this book in your bag, Luffy?” Sanji grumbled as he pulled out the book from his bag.</p><p>Luffy shrugged at him whilst looking for something to eat, “I don’t know maybe you just forgot that you put it last week since you wanted to ask that girl from Robin and Nami’s class but you ended up being rejec—”</p><p>“Idiot, now I remembered, shut up,” Sanji hushed him with his pointing finger as Zoro just shook his head.</p><p>“Now it’s really your fault, huh?” Zoro crossed his arms.</p><p>“Shut up and let us now bring this to Robin-chwan.”</p><p>Zoro just nodded at him, pocketing his hands as they leave the canteen.</p><p>
  <em>Good thing they now found it.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Both of them now looked for Robin, good thing she was in her right mind on not to wait in the hallways. They found her in the library with—</p><p><em>“Law?”</em> Zoro observed as both he and Robin seemed to be in a cheery discussion in hushed voices not wanting them to be caught by the librarian— probably talking about their favorite subjects. <em>“She seems happy,”</em> he thought as he felt his shoulders slumped but then, Sanji distracted him on his thoughts. Nudging him on his sides, “Oi, give this to Robin and don’t just stand there. Make your move!” He pushed the book to Zoro’s chest letting him in the library.</p><p>“Good luck, marimo.” Sanji gave him a thumbs up.</p><p>He gritted his teeth but then there’s nothing he can do, Sanji dragged him to do it, after all.</p><p>
  <em>Breathe, Zoro, you’re not like that dart brow.</em>
</p><p>“Robin.” He whispered as he made his way to their table. He still hasn’t forgotten that he was in a library.</p><p>“Sorry we had to turn my lockers upside down, but hey, I still found it.” He sheepishly smiled at Robin, not wanting her to see his face. His face was slightly flushed that time— <em>probably by the heat, why the hell’s so hot here?</em>  </p><p>He handed the book as Robin just gave him a smile, halting her conversation with Law.</p><p>“Thank you, Zoro.” Gazing at him but then Law coughed, “Well, now that I have this, see you, Roronoa. Thanks for handing me this.” He nudged his head as if he was signaling him to go out.</p><p><em>Wow great, </em>Zoro muttered.</p><p>“Robin, by the way before I leave—"</p><p>The bell rang. The next class was about to start since break’s over.</p><p>He sighed, “Never mind, see you later, Robin.” He turned his back quickly whilst waving goodbye at them both.</p><p>
  <em>That’s not the time to confess, you idiot. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*warning vent ahead*<br/>SEE YOU NEXT UPDATE ICANTWITHTHIS UFKCING PAPER I WANNA FINISH MY SEM SO BAD AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. glances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello it's eury again! welcome to another <s>irregular</s> update of warm hues!!! i cant believe im now done w school <s> she wasnt,,, college applications are now waving at me lmaooo</s> </p><p>also im very sorry that i got to update this with 2 weeks delay bc i took a break on those weeks bc why not ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ but anw at least i can go on writing fics again 🤩🤩🤩</p><p>and without further ado, i hope you'll like this update <s> that is slow as usual</s></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Zoro left the library, Law and Robin were about to head out, too. But then, Robin halted on her tracks as she found something on the floor— it was a binder. She then picked up the binder on the floor and wondered maybe someone dropped it. Its cover was only plastered with mostly green-and-violet-colored papers and covered with plastic cover. But there’s no sign of its owner’s name on its cover. Shrugging, she flipped it to the first page to see who could be its owner. From its first page, probably someone used watercolor for its handwritten calligraphy to be so intricate.</p><p><em>“This is so pretty…”</em> Robin noted, then she slowly read the whole text, it read:<em> Tips and tricks on how to make her fall in love.</em></p><p><em>“Huh?” </em>Robin was astounded as Law peered from her shoulders.</p><p>“What’s that?” Law muttered behind Robin to see what she was holding but a quick hand grabbed it from Robin’s hands, making both Robin and Law shocked from the sudden movement. Glancing up, the culprit was Sanji.</p><p>“That’s a secret, Trafalgar!” Sanji whispered— they were still in the library’s premises, though—hiding the binder right away behind his back. <em>“Robin shouldn’t know that it was for her…” </em>Sanji thought then gave them an embarrassed grin.</p><p>“Sorry, I just saw it on the floor, I didn’t know that it was yours, Sanji.” She apologized to him with an abashed smile while Law just stared at him suspiciously, folding his arms to his chest.</p><p>“What the hell is that look for, Trafalgar?” Sanji scowled, still hiding the binder behind his back, as Law gave him a casual shrug.</p><p>“I don’t know you look like you were caught red-handed ‘cause of that book of tips of yours.” he smirked, “Pretty sure you’re hiding something from your friend.” Law continued to tease him as Robin was bemused to what he was taking about.</p><p>“Ah— don’t listen to him, Robin-chwan, I’m not hiding anything to you!” He glared at him while he accusingly pointed his finger, “Say what you want, Trafalgar, but it’s clearly the opposite, some idiot needed help—”</p><p>Robin tilted her head as Law gave him a knowing look and understood what he just said.</p><p><em>“Shit. Why does he looked like he immediately understood what I meant, fucking smart-ass.” </em>Sanji cussed internally, then composed himself, “Never mind forgot what I just said. See you later, Robin-chwan!” Without delay, Sanji left the library with a hurried walk, catching up with Zoro in their class.</p><p>Robin blinked, “That’s…”</p><p>“Odd.” Law finished her sentence then smirked.</p><p>Robin slowly nodded her head, agreeing from what he said. However, from the back of her mind, she wondered why Sanji was overprotective of that mere binder? Does her friend already find someone who is worthy of his precious time? She smiled from that thought but, who knows, Sanji might be lucky and found someone that will reciprocate his feelings. But then, she just remembered Zoro, too. The look he gave her earlier when she was with Law— it looked like he was troubled. He has something to say earlier but what was that? Unfortunately, he was cut off by the bell that’s why he was unable to tell something to her.</p><p><em>“Maybe there’s something wrong with those two. I should go ask Nami for help or maybe Chopper,” </em>She mentally noted.</p><p>“Robin?” Law called out, disturbed from her thoughts, “Let’s go, Chem’s next subject.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, right… Coming!” Robin blinked then followed Law onto their class.</p>
<hr/><p>As soon as Sanji went to his classroom, Zoro was already there. As usual, Zoro always took a nap before anything else whether before or after break, free time or even when the teachers were lecturing. He shook his head from the sight of him.</p><p>“That idiot.” He told himself as he strode in front of Zoro’s desk. Shortly after that, he smacked the back of Zoro’s head with the binder.</p><p>“Ow! What was that for?” He quickly glanced up, waking up from his short nap, and glared at Sanji as he winced from pain.</p><p>Sanji dropped the note on his desk, shaking his head. “You really are an idiot!” He crossed his arms, giving him a disagreeing look.</p><p>“For what?” Zoro looked at him, confused.</p><p>Sanji heaved a sigh, “Just because Robin was there with Law, you will immediately confess!” His voice was in faint whisper, only for the two of them to hear.</p><p>“You also dropped that binder!” He smacked again Zoro’s head as Zoro frowned.</p><p>“Ow!— Look, I was driven by my emotions—” He raised his arms in defeat— that was the first time he did that despite all their constant bickering for the past few years of being friends with him. But Sanji was merciless, he once again smacked his friend’s head but Zoro blocked it with his other hand.</p><p>“Stop hitting my head!” He sneered.</p><p>It was not that unusual for them to argue in their classroom, their classmates observed but then, this was undoubtedly new for the rest of them. They seem getting along despite arguing in hushed voices. Their classmates now wondered probably something happened between the two.</p><p>“You know if Nami knew what you’d done, she’ll definitely get our asses kicked!” he clicked his tongue, “Why do I get to be friends with an idiot like you?” Sanji looked disappointed at Zoro.</p><p>He then exhaled a sigh, “You’re lucky that it’s only Trafalgar who caught up with your idiotic antic.” He told him.</p><p>“How did he— The fuck?” Zoro was perplexed. Was it the way he acted earlier in the library? Was he that so obvious?!</p><p>“I don’t know what he’s up to, but you’re definitely screwed, man.” He patted his shoulders, and just in time, their homeroom teacher entered the room, prompting Sanji to sit on his own chair. Then, one last time, he turned his back and he mouthed a word in which it definitely meant: <em>Stupid, marimo.</em></p><p>Zoro rolled his eyes at him, and moved away his gaze at the window. He put his hand under his chin, pondering, <em>“Now I have more things to deal with. Great.”</em></p>
<hr/><p>Robin wasn’t supposed to overthink about what Zoro meant before going to their respective classes. She should be focusing on this lab activity that was in front of her, not what her friend was about to say. But really, what if it’s so important? Did she just missed the opportunity to hear something from him? It really never left her mind at all. She was supposed to be focusing on this— their lab activity.</p><p>“Robin?” Law called her name, making Robin blinked in surprise.</p><p>“Wha—”</p><p>“You’re distracted,” Law then gently pried the beaker from her hands, “Safety first, we’re on lab.” He clicked his tongue as he placed the beaker on their desk, “Pretty sure Roronoa’s been distracting you.” He casually told her while listening to their teacher’s last instructions.</p><p>“Huh?!” She winced then glanced at Law to scrutinize his face whether he was teasing her or he was being serious. She can’t read his expressions, and honestly, Law was so hard to read.</p><p>“Wh—What makes you say that?” She stuttered— she shouldn’t be stuttering. Wanting to avoid to look at him, she pretended to check their guidelines with her pen.</p><p>“Well, I just observed a while ago, when we’re in the library,” Law continued as he was continuing their write ups for the lab activity.</p><p>Robin let out a sigh, “Look, I’m not thinking about him, okay?” <em>She lied.</em></p><p>“Besides, I thought you don’t like sticking your nose in other people’s business? What happened to that?” She now directed her gaze on the beakers, examining its contents— nothing seemed to interest her despite it was needed from their group work.</p><p>“I don’t know… I’m intrigued. I blame Shachi, Bepo and Penguin for telling me something…” She heard him, he probably stopped on writing as she heard a faint tapping of his pen on the desk.</p><p>“Wait, what did they tell you?” Robin whispered— her gaze never moved away onto the beakers. If it was about the day when Zoro went with her in the publication office, then why would Law would ask her about that? She and Zoro were only friends, why would someone assume that there’s something between them?</p><p>“I know you know what I meant.” Law said.</p><p>Robin halted on looking at the beakers, <em>“Maybe he was onto something…” </em>Robin thought.</p><p>They both fell silent for a while. Right away, Robin quickly stole a glance at Law, he was still tapping his pen then she shook her head, “When did you got interested in my life?” She looked up to face him, putting her right hand under her chin, slightly amused on what he said.</p><p>It was his turn to avoid her gaze, “Well, I’m your friend…” he muttered.</p><p>“Now, you’re considering <em>me </em>as your <em>friend?” </em>She expressed her amusement, then, “You’re not kidding, right?” She doubted his words yet smile tugged on her face.</p><p>“I’m not,” He told her blankly then their Chemistry teacher, Marco, came to their side to inspect their work.</p><p>“Impressive, Ms. Nico and Mr. Trafalgar, keep it up.” Mr. Marco gave them a thumbs up. Law deftly nodded at him then gave a half-suppressed laugh as soon as Mr. Marco left. Robin looked at him— baffled— she didn’t know why he was holding his laugh all of a sudden.</p><p>“Why are you laughing?” She let out a confused chuckle at the sight of him.</p><p>“I don’t know?” Law looked at him then gave her a faint smile but eventually came back from his usual facial expression like it didn’t happened, though, mirth never left his eyes— clearly, enjoyed this moment.</p><p>“Sure, if that’s what you want.” Robin smiled despite being confused on what he just meant.</p><p>Behind both Law and Robin, Nami saw all of it. The glances, the smiles, all of it! She was almost close on beating the shit out of Law but then her groupmate, Koby, was constantly nagging her to continue their group work that’s why she can’t pry Robin from Law’s side.</p><p>“Just you wait, Koby!” She frowned at him in a hushed voice— she was still being considerate on not being too loud for their classmates.</p><p>Unfortunately for Koby, who just wanted their work to be finished, he was only brushed off by Nami, who continued to observe Law and Robin. She was on edge ever since she got the message from Sanji before their subject started. She can’t help but be worried and annoyed at the same time because of what their stupid friend almost did.</p><p>“Zoro was definitely an idiot. Now I guessed we’re on to plan B.” She grinned at herself, but Koby heard her.</p><p>“No, Nami, we were supposed to be working on this—” He told her, but almost quivered in fear when Nami gave him a furious look.</p><p>
  <em>Poor Koby. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Since their classes ended, Nami immediately texted Sanji to meet her after school in the nearby convenience store. As soon as Nami got to see her two idiotic friends, she hit Zoro’s head while Sanji winced from pain even though it wasn’t him who was being hit by the powerful punch coming from Nami.</p><p>“You really are an idiot! Sanji messaged me what you did!” She huffed, now standing in front of the two boys. “Why do you have to do that without thinking rationally?” Nami scowled.</p><p>Zoro just gave her a casual shrug but Nami readied her fist at him to him again but eventually changed her mind. Sighing, Nami just looked at them both with crossed arms. “Okay, so I have a new plan—” Nami started but eventually interrupted by Sanji.</p><p>“Huh? How about the binder I made, Nami-swan?” Sanji pouted at her in which Nami just sighed in defeat.</p><p>“Fine, aside from that sappy binder Sanji made— Happy?” She looked at Sanji whose eyes just sparkled from the validation Nami gave him. She then continued, “Remember that there’s already a planned year end countdown in town? There’s bands, food stalls—”</p><p>“Beautiful girls—”</p><p>Nami slapped his shoulders, “Shut up, Sanji— Anyways, one of the best things that we are all waiting for—”</p><p><em>“I don’t like where’s this heading…”</em> Zoro muttered to himself.</p><p>“The fireworks display!” Sanji and Nami said in unison with cheery voices. “And also, you will ask her out.” Nami finished with a grin.</p><p>“Do you have a problem with that?” She raised a brow at Zoro as Sanji waited expectantly for his answer.</p><p>“But I have a kendo tournament next year.” Zoro complained as both Sanji and Nami smacked their faces and turned at each other, “He really is an idiot.”</p><p>Nami sighed, “Look, Sanji and I know that. We know you can really do your best with your fight against Mihawk, but since you really are a big buffoon that lacks guidance in this matter—” She said, “—then you’ll definitely needed help from us.” She finished as he gestured her hand to herself and Sanji.</p><p>“Yeah, and be thankful that I’m helping you! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!” Sanji said proudly.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, you don’t have to repeat it, dart brow.” He grumbled.</p><p>Nami clasped her hands, then smiled at the two, “So, it’s settled then? Our Plan B is on the works!”</p><p>Zoro then extended his fist, making Nami looked at him with a puzzled face while Sanji let out a dry laugh at him, “Oi, idiot, what are you doing?” Sanji said.</p><p>“Just follow me, and we raise it up high then we say, ‘Let’s go Team Zoro!’” Zoro said then, “You know to raise our—” Zoro halted as Nami suppressed her laugh while Sanji grinned from what he was about to do.</p><p>“Fine, forget it—” Zoro flushed but then both Nami and Sanji extended their fists as well.</p><p>“No, let’s do it, idiot. Looks like you’re enjoying it.” Nami smiled as Sanji agreed.</p><p>“In the count of three—” Sanji started, “One, two—"</p><p>“Three!” Luffy and Usopp joined and raised their hands all of a sudden, despite not knowing what the three of them are doing. Zoro, Sanji and Nami looked at each other with bewildered faces, forgotten what they were supposed to say.</p><p>“Why you guys never told us that you’ll be doing that?” Luffy pouted as soon as they finished raising their hands up high.</p><p>“Wait, when did you guys got here?” Zoro asked.</p><p>“A while ago! We were supposed to surprise you guys but then we saw what you were doing.” Usopp grinned settling between Nami and Sanji, “Robin and Chopper were falling in line to buy some snacks for themselves before heading home.” He told them and at that time, Luffy just realized that he wasn’t supposed to be sitting with them.</p><p>“Wait, I’m gonna go buy my snacks first! Robin, Chopper wait for me!” Luffy rummaged some money in his bag and placed his bag on the table.</p><p>Meanwhile, Zoro noticed Robin and Chopper in the waiting line. He subtly looked at their sides to look for Law, and fortunately for Zoro, there were no sign of Law with them. He heaved a relieved sigh then, coincidentally, Robin glanced at his direction. She gave Zoro <em>that</em> smile— the one that never left his mind for days.</p><p><em>“Not again…” </em>Zoro remained composed but he felt his heart leap just the mere sight of her. He eventually returned a small smile at her despite in the inside, it felt like he was weakened seeing her. Quickly, he averted his gaze.</p><p><em>“Calm down, Zoro, you’re not supposed to be like dart brow…”</em> He muttered, then a hand patted his shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, you okay, Zoro?” Usopp looked at him, concerned.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s nothing.” Zoro gave him a nod, which Usopp never pried him more. He didn’t, <em>yet</em>, want Usopp to know about what he’s feeling especially towards their friend, Robin. It’s not like he can’t trust Usopp or anything, it’s just there’s something in him that he didn’t want anybody to tell Robin what he feels. If Robin will know about it, then it’s up for Zoro to do that, not anyone— Not Usopp, not Sanji, or anyone else.</p>
<hr/><p>As both Robin and Chopper were falling in line, Robin can’t still remove from her mind what Law just told her earlier.</p><p>
  <em>“Pretty sure Roronoa’s been distracting you.” She remembered Law telling her this earlier.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I mean there’s nothing wrong to be concerned on your friend, but why would Law say that? </em>
</p><p>Knowing Law, he might be hinting onto something she might not know. Probably something connected to Zoro, or maybe not? Although most of her teachers and classmates regard her as one of the brightest in their class, honestly, this might be one of the hardest things that Robin can’t fully understand.</p><p>Sighing, she then glanced at her friends, wondering what they’re up to on their seats. She slowly looked at Zoro who was staring at the counter or probably somewhere near her direction. And when their gazes meet, she can’t help but give him a beaming smile in which made him smile at her then quickly averted his gaze.</p><p><em>“Is there something wrong?” </em>Robin wondered, then she felt a tug on her shirt, snapping from her thoughts.</p><p>“Robin, we’re already next.” Chopper mumbled. He retrieved the snacks from her hands and insisted that he will be the one to pay. Meanwhile, Luffy rushed beside them and was still undecided on what should he order.</p><p>“Hurry up and pick one, Luffy!” Chopper whined as he placed the snacks on the counter while Luffy was still having a hard time choosing his order.</p><p>“This is so hard! I wanted to eat all of them.” Luffy pouted, gazing at the food menu.</p><p>Robin giggled beside them. While waiting for both Luffy and Chopper to finish, she put a mental note that on their way home, she might talk to Zoro. At least it will reassure her that there’s nothing wrong between them, right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wew i almost wrote 3 k here......... <s>is this improvement???</s></p><p>i also made an edit for warm hues! i used it as a cover on ffnet and if you wanted to check it out, i linked it here on <a href="https://twitter.com/p0negliffs/status/1388376079975411712?s=20">p0negliffs</a></p><p>anw see you next update!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, I'm back again with <s>delayed</s> update! but honestly it's because of health reasons that's why i needed to take a break <s>again</s> and also im graduating this friday in senior high!!! <em>pats self</em> i did great (●'◡'●)</p><p>Before we begin, there are some minor edits that I made in the previous chapter 9 last May 3, 2021:</p><blockquote>
  <p>He subtly looked at their sides to look for Law, and fortunately for Zoro, there were any sign of Law with them.</p>
</blockquote>instead of any, i changed it to, <em>no sign of Law</em>. Since Law wasn't there with Robin and Chopper waiting in line. I'm sorry if I caused any confusions in that part.<p>also, dont mind me i dont really know how to name these chapters so i just randomly put up a word 🤣🤣 anw without further ado, i hope u liked this update :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin, Chopper and Luffy went back to their friends’ seats after they ordered. It wasn’t a surprise that Luffy bought too many snacks just for him. Well, Luffy is Luffy— his friends can’t do anything to his appetite. Robin seated on the empty seat beside Zoro while Luffy and Chopper pulled two chairs for them to seat on before Luffy placed the snacks on the table.</p><p>“Let’s eat!” Luffy grinned.</p><p>“Uhh… Pretty sure you’re not gonna share that with us, Luffy.” Zoro pointed out, glancing up from his phone to Luffy as his friends nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Look you guys, I’m being generous today!” Luffy pouted at them.</p><p>“Really?” Usopp gazed at him with astonished face, believing what Luffy just said and yet Nami just scoffed at his reaction then turning at Luffy with a raised brow.</p><p>“Guess you have eaten something different that’s why you’re acting like that, Luffy.” She said but Luffy handed her a biscuit first and Sanji placed a readily-made bento in front of her.</p><p>She shrugged, “Oh well, let’s dig in!”</p><p>“Not fair!” Usopp scolded her but Sanji glared at him making both Luffy and Chopper laugh at him but eventually, Luffy gave some of his friends a small bag of potato chips.</p><p>Meanwhile, Robin and Chopper bought themselves an ice cream sandwich— it was strawberry flavored, Chopper’s favorite. Chopper insisted that they should buy this one especially for Robin she only buys vanilla, which to Chopper, ‘she needs to up her game and choose strawberry.’ As Robin was eating, she noticed that Zoro was being quiet, <em>he was always been like that</em>, when they got there.</p><p>“Zoro, you want?” She, out of the blue, offered her sandwich with a smile.</p><p>Zoro shook his head, refusing her offer. But instead of Robin who was supposed to frown, Chopper was the one who pouted at him, “Zoro you should try it! Robin let him taste it!” Chopper encouraged as Robin nodded at Chopper.</p><p>“Here, try it, Zoro. It’s not poison.” Robin let out a chuckle.</p><p>Zoro scoffed and rolled his eyes but obeyed her to take a taste of the ice cream. Unexpectedly, he liked it. He wasn’t a fan of sweets unlike Chopper but, the way its taste left on his mouth, he wanted to have it again. He didn’t notice that Chopper and Robin was staring and waiting for his reaction.</p><p>“This is good…” He mumbled, averting his gaze, as he handed it back to Robin.</p><p>Robin beamed at him while Chopper almost teared up, “He liked it!” Chopper said as Luffy patted his shoulder.</p>
<hr/><p>After a while, he just realized that all of them should be heading home now instead of staying here longer. Perona was already bugging him to come home but she didn’t mention why.</p><p>He sighed, <em>“Guess I should go…”</em></p><p>“I thought we’re gonna leave already? If you all aren’t gonna head home, I’m gonna go first.” Zoro stood up from his seat, already slinging his bag on his shoulders.</p><p>“Me, too.” Robin, already finished with her ice cream, said as both Sanji and Nami simultaneously looked at each other with knowing smirks on their faces, then directing their gaze at Zoro who flushed upon their gazes landed upon him. He furrowed his brows as he muttered a ‘shut up’ at them, making Nami giggle behind her hands.</p><p>“Zoro, Robin, can you wait a little more? I’m gonna go with you, too,” Usopp said as he was checking his phone, stopping Robin and Zoro on their tracks.</p><p>“I’m meeting Kaya here.” Usopp said, still not looking up from his phone. Nami then looked at Usopp’s phone as Usopp flushed when Nami saw his messages to Kaya.</p><p>“Ohhh, someone’s going on a date,” Nami grinned at Usopp, nudging his sides, but then moved her gaze at Zoro, with a raised brow, challenging him to do his move to Robin.</p><p><em>“Shut up.”</em> He once again worded in his mouth at Nami.</p><p>Meanwhile, Sanji looked like he was devastated upon hearing what Nami said. “How come Kaya chose you instead of me?” Sanji complained, narrowing his eyes at Usopp on the other side of the table. Already recovered from Nami’s teasing, Usopp shrugged at him.</p><p>“Because I’m God Usopp.” Usopp wiggled his eyebrows at the same time, flexing his right arm at Sanji as Luffy and Chopper can’t resist on holding their laugh at what Usopp just said.</p><p>“Fuck you.” Sanji flipped him off, Luffy and Chopper’s laugh never stopped and eventually joined by Robin, Zoro and Nami.</p>
<hr/><p>Not long after ten minutes, Usopp eyes sparkled as soon as Kaya arrived at the convenience store. Kaya greeted his friends and when she got to Usopp, he gave him kiss on his cheek which made Sanji furious.</p><p>“Oh, come on! Right in front of me? Really, you two?” Sanji pouted.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Sanji. I’m sure you’re gonna find someone who’ll like you,” Kaya chuckled, holding Usopp’s hand before they leave.</p><p>Zoro took notice of it. He almost reached for Robin’s hand but perished the thought. <em>What am I thinking? </em></p><p>“So, Robin, Zoro? Let’s go?” Usopp asked.</p><p>Zoro stood up from his seat and cocked his head to the side, pertaining to Robin. “After you.”</p><p>Robin nodded, “Sure.”</p><p>They all waved goodbye as they leave the convenience store.</p>
<hr/><p>Behind Usopp and Kaya, Robin followed Zoro’s steps. As usual, the two of them fell silent, it was always this quite when they always walk together trailing behind their friends.</p><p>Zoro didn’t utter a word when she followed him. He didn’t mind her at first but he can’t help but stole a glance at her as they walk side by side. He’s glad that she was focused on their way rather than him. He pocketed his hands while they were walking, enjoying this peaceful atmosphere between them. He’s not lying that he kinda liked this, them being silent, instead of talking along the way. It was always Nami or Usopp, or even Luffy who always starts the conversation, it was never the both of them. That’s why, at least, they can take a break from that. Just silence, and the presence of them both.</p><p>They slightly fall behind several steps from Kaya and Usopp when Robin suddenly spoke— probably to avoid the couple hearing what she’ll gonna tell Zoro.</p><p>“Zoro?” She started.</p><p>He hummed, turning his head and encouraging her to go on.</p><p>“Earlier before you leave…” She considered her words as Zoro winced as he slowly averted his gaze from her yet he remained composed. He had a hunch on what will Robin gonna tell him.</p><p>“You have something to say… May I ask what is it?” She glanced at him, halting on her tracks as she finished. Meanwhile, Kaya and Usopp never noticed that both of their friends stopped walking— still preoccupied on their little lovey-dovey talk.</p><p>Zoro halted on his steps as well.</p><p>
  <em>Shit, what I am gonna say? Should I tell her? Here? Right now? That dart brow and Nami told me not to say anything but what if I fucked this up? What if?—</em>
</p><p>“No,” he said firmly, eliminating all those unnecessary thoughts on the back of his mind. He remained calm despite all of that.</p><p>Robin mused, “No?”</p><p>“It’s nothing… Don’t mind me earlier.” He said and proceeded to walk his feet a little bit faster than earlier. He almost wanted to catch up with Usopp and Kaya just to avoid explaining further what he just said earlier to Robin. He never wanted to be confronted here, he wasn’t yet prepared from the consequences. He hoped Robin wouldn’t press him further or else, he’s about to tell what he feels right here.</p><p>But since Robin was so determined to know his answer, she still followed his steps.</p><p>“Zoro, wait!” She called him out.</p><p>“If you have problems— I’m your friend, you can talk to me. That’s what friends are for, right?” She told him as she stopped walking as well as Zoro.</p><p>Zoro felt an unfamiliar pang in his chest as she mentioned that word, <em>friend.</em> He wanted to ask her, <em>“Are we really just friends?” </em>right now just to clarify what he really feels, just to know what she also feels.<em> But…</em> <em>if I confess right here…</em> <em>Will that make me feel better? If ever I will know what she also feels, but what if she doesn’t feel the same?</em> <em>Would we still be remained as friends?</em> He erased those thoughts from his mind. His presence of mind should be still intact on him. He was trained to be like that as a kendo swordsman. He shouldn’t rush things just to make these unanswered questions lingered on his mind.</p><p>“Robin.” He faced her as he let out a sigh. <em>He made up his mind.</em></p><p>“If I have problems… I would gladly approach you first, but now, I can deal with this on my own… Don’t worry, Robin.” He awkwardly patted her shoulder despite knowing that she’s a little bit taller than him, not directly looking at her eyes.</p><p>“I’m fine.” He muttered, still patting her shoulder.</p><p>As Robin was about to speak, Usopp and Kaya called out and waved at them, disrupting the awkward tension between Zoro and Robin. Zoro quickly put his hands to his sides, and uttered his goodbye as he went to a different direction— they live in different location that’s why he wasn’t joining them with a bus ride— He never even bothered to look back at her.</p><p>She just blinked as he walked away.</p><p>“Come on, Robin! Bus’ almost here!” Usopp called her out again, snapping out of her trance. Robin wasn’t able to say something before Zoro left.</p>
<hr/><p>Robin gazed at the buildings from window of the bus as the bus ventured on the road.</p><p><em>“If I have problems… I would gladly approach you first, but now, I can deal with this with on my own, don’t worry, Robin.”</em>  His words rang from her mind.</p><p>Honestly, Robin was really confused. As a <em>friend</em>, she just wanted to know what Zoro was supposed to say. That’s all. She just wanted to ask what’s he supposed to say earlier but his answer was too vague. <em>Did I do anything wrong to Zoro? </em></p><p><em>“I just wanted to understand something from him. But when I was about to say something concerning him, he avoided that question. Several weeks ago, he wasn’t like that but now… he changed. But what for? Unless, there’s really something happened? But what is it? Is it because of me?” </em>She thought while she kept staring at the cars that passed by the road.</p><p>“I don’t get it.” She muttered in her breath as she sighed.</p><p>“What is it?” Kaya asked her, turning her head at her, not bothered from the fact that Usopp was leaning his head on her shoulder, probably sleeping before they’ll go to the mall.</p><p>“Ah— It’s nothing in particular, Kaya, there’s this part of my Chem assignment that I don’t really get.” She said although knowing to herself that it was a lie.</p><p>“<em>Guess I’ve spoken out loud, I even let Kaya worry about me,” </em>she thought.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll understand it! I believe in you, Robin,” She gave her a beaming smile as Robin gave a nod. Even though Kaya didn’t know what bothers Robin, it, at least, lifted her worries that a simple encouragement made her go on.</p><p>“Thanks, Kaya.” she returned her smile, “I do hope so…” she said.</p>
<hr/><p>“I’m home.” Zoro opened the door as he removed his shoes before stepping inside. His father greeted him, surprisingly, wearing an apron.</p><p>“Oh, Zoro, you’re back, we had a visitor.” His father seemed to be in a good mood when he greeted him, while Zoro looked at him with a confused look.</p><p>Two things made Zoro confused: First, his father never wore an apron— he never wears an apron when cooking; and second, they rarely got visitors in the house. Perona never texted him that they will be having a visitor, she just texted, ‘GO HOME,’ on her text, nothing else.</p><p><em>“Who could that special person be?”</em> He wondered.</p><p>“You should meet him in the dining room, Perona invited him to stay for dinner. I think you know him.” His father casually told him as if it didn’t bother him that Perona brought someone in their house.</p><p>“He?” Zoro tilted his head. He thought that this could be one of Perona’s friends that could tolerate her. <em>Maybe Perona learned a spell?</em> He smirked at that thought, but his amusement seemed to wear off as soon as he saw the guy in the dining room.</p><p>“You?!” Zoro widened his eyes, dropping his bag on the floor. He couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw who Perona brought into their house.</p><p>Perona’s ears perked up and waved back at him, “Zoro you’re here! You know Mihawk, right?” She leaned on his shoulders with a beaming smile but Mihawk wasn’t seemed fazed or bothered at all. He didn’t even push Perona when she leaned on him.</p><p>“What the fuck?!” He muttered out loud.</p><p>“Zoro, language.” His father reprimanded Zoro, peeking to the dining room after hearing him, then went back to the kitchen.</p><p>“Perona, can we talk?” Zoro scowled at her, folding his arms to his chest.</p><p>Perona kissed Mihawk’s cheek as Zoro looked at them with disgust face. They moved away from Mihawk to talk in the hallway.</p><p>“Of all people, Perona? Why the fuck did you date my rival?” He spoke in a hushed tone.</p><p>Perona shrugged as if it was just a casual thing, “I thought you know about us. That’s why I didn’t tell you.”</p><p> “Ha— How the hell would I know?”</p><p>“You wouldn’t, duh!” She rolled her eyes, “Since your busy stealing glances with that friend of yours, is that Robi—?” Perona stopped in mid-sentence when Zoro covered her mouth with his hand but Perona managed to force his hand away from her face.</p><p>“Aha! I knew it! Mihawk’s right!” Perona sticking her tongue out.</p><p>“Why the fuck was he right?—”</p><p>“Because I saw you with that girl.” Zoro flinched when Mihawk had spoken behind his back.</p><p>“What the hell, man? Don’t scare me like that.” Zoro gave him a wry look.</p><p>Mihawk, unfazed from Zoro’s disgruntled gaze, started to speak as if he never interrupted them. “You know Roronoa, I know you’re trying your hard but if you keep on doing <em>that</em>, surely you know you’re lacking on something. You won’t stand a chance so do your best surpass your limits and prove yourself before it is too late.” Mihawk said with a straight face, looking down on him.</p><p>“Are we talking about the tournament or…” Zoro can’t believe he was having a talk with his rival about this.</p><p>“Both, so do your best, Roronoa,” Mihawk deadpanned.</p><p>“Don’t scare him like that!” Perona pouted at him, “I know my brother— he will do his best! Also, he can defeat you even you are my boyfriend.”</p><p><em>“Boyfriend?”</em> Zoro gagged on what she just said.</p><p>“You’re just bitter because you don’t have a girlfriend.” Perona sticked out her tongue.</p><p>Just in time, their father was now finished on his cooking calling them from the dining room, “Let’s eat!” His father said, already setting up their dinner on the table.</p><p>“Okay, dad!” Perona said before leaving Zoro, Perona tapped his shoulder and told him ‘You got this.’ Even though he gave him a ‘short talk,’ Mihawk eyed him with a scornful look before following Perona from the dining room. For sure, Zoro didn’t expect that of all people, his rival would support him on this.</p><p><em>“What even is happening?” </em>He wondered. He slightly hoped that maybe this was just a dream and never see Mihawk in his house. But then this was real, so might as well dream that something miraculous would happen in the midst of these odd things.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>honestly, at this point i still dont know what im doing with this fic even though i already have some plans how to end this, but i do hope you're enjoying this fic as much as i do ヾ(•ω•`)o</p><p>anw see you next update!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>